Tomorrow's Yesterday
by writerqueen246
Summary: Dick Grayson is left to make a choice that might affect him later. What does he choose? Or who?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! So I'm back with another story and I just want to give you a hint of it. Tell me if it's the kind of thing you would like to read and I will keep up with it. If you don't want it I'll delete this chapter. So enjoy chapter 1!**

"So what's it going to be?" She said. He looked at her intensely and nervously.

"Please just tell us and don't make us wait." She said. He wasn't like this. He was never like. He always knew what he wanted.

Here he was making the decision of his life. Something that would affect him and the two women standing there right now. But how could he choose? They were both so important to him. He knew by his choice he would lose one of them forever. Is that what he was ready to do? He couldn't lose her. She was his best friend from childhood. She knew so much about him. What made him strong and what made him weak. When he lost her the first time he could not have moved on. Not until she came along. She was so beautiful. The one who made his heart ring with every laughter, every smile. She made him feel like he was flying. They had so many moments together. Moments of joy and moments of sorrow.

"We don't have all day." The first woman said. Of course that was the kind of person she was. A hard getter never letting things slip past her.

"We promise we are not forcing you but please just let us know." The second woman said. Why was she always so sweet? She could never hurt a fly. Maybe if-

"Look, we are big girls. And it would be best for everyone here if you just made your choice and we all get going with our lives, okay?" The first woman said. She was right. He had to make a choice. And he knew what was at stake. He had to choose between his best friend and the woman who made him fly. He had to choose between his life and his love. He had to choose-

Between Barbara Gordon and Kori Anders.

"I choose you." He finally said. She smiled.

 **So that's it. I'm done with the first chapter. I know it's short but that is because it's a glimpse of what is to come. Tell me if you want more or should I stop where I am. I will update this and my other story after five reviews. Thanks! XOXOXO**


	2. Mixed

**Okay guys this is the official chapter 1 of Tomorrow's yesterday, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: No ownership of the teen titans, for now.**

"Butter."

"Butter." He handed her the butter.

"Flour."

"Flour." He handed her the flour.

"Love." She said. He spun her around and kissed her. She laughed and kissed him again. They then turned to the recipe and blew a kiss to it. She began to beat the mixture and he sat on the counter. "You know it's not good to sit on a counter with your butt. All the germs from past seats such as the toilet can be hard to get out for people who do most of the cleaning like me."

"I clean. I just get a little busy with work." he said.

"A 'little' busy?"

"Okay I know that I have my filled days but I really try to commit to some things around the house."

"Sure, dear. Whatever you say." she said. She made a slight sigh that didn't go unnoticed.

"What's wrong now, Kor?" Richard said.

"It's just…" Kori started.

"It's just what?" Richard asked.

"Your work. I mean I'm not saying to quit your job, but, I don't like what it does to you." Kori said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"We barely have time for each other anymore. When you come home from the office you bring more papers than it seems like you actually did at work. When was the last time we really did something?"

"Something like what?"

"Something like, I don't know, watch a movie, play games, do anything. I just want to spend more time with you." Kori said. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Kori, you know I care and I really want to do those things with you, but I can't. With Bruce breathing down my neck every hour it feels like I barely have time for myself. Besides, look on the bright side. We're making pie!" He said. She laughed. He always seemed to know how to make her laugh. For the two months they had been going out for this had always been a constant struggle between them. She wanted him but so did he. Bruce Wayne, king of Gotham. Richard had moved to Jump city a few weeks after she did. She had just began working at a small coffee shop where she met him. They began to talk and he began to open up to her. He told her about his life, his parents, and Bruce. He told her he wanted to get away from all the strain in Gotham and that was why he moved to Jump. When she began having a hard time paying the rent he let her move in with him. Eventually, Richard and Bruce started to talk again and the work started pouring in. At first it wasn't much, then it turned into late night coffees and multiple travel days. But today was a good day. He was finally here and nothing was going to ruin that.

RING!

Or so she thought.

"It's Bruce, let me just tell him I'll call back." He said. She just nodded and continued with the pie. Richard walked into the next room to answer the call. "Hello?"

"Dick we need to talk." Bruce said.

"I can't right now, I'm a little busy."

"This is more important than your little booty call."

"She's not a booty call-"

"Whatever. That doesn't matter right now. Dick it's time."

"What do you mean?"

"You've come of age and it's better to start planning now."

"For what?!"

"Dick, you need to get married." Silence. Bruce continued. "The commissioner and I have been talking and I really think you two will make a great pair."

"Wait, what? Me and who?" Dick said.

"Barbara Gordon. Her father says she has been talking about you a lot. I think she really likes you."

"No, I can't. I'm a grown man. I'm not going to be set up for some arranged marriage."

"This isn't just 'some arranged marriage'. This is a deal that could help a whole lot of people. It's also a debt to an old friend."

"So now what am I? A token gift for some old friendship?!"

"Just think it through. Bye Dick." The phone goes blank.

"Is everything alright?" Dick spins around to see Kori in the doorway.

"Yeah, everything's fine." He lied, "Bruce is just trying to give me another hundred and one things to do."

Kori looks at him suspiciously. She knows something is wrong but she doesn't want to bother him. "The pie is in the oven. Do you want to do something while we wait?"

He smiles and walks up to her. "Lets watch a movie."

"Yay! I really want to watch a disney movie. I know it's childish but it's been so long!" She said with so much excitement dripping from her voice.

"Sure whatever you want." he said. She ran off to go look through the TV for a movie. She was always so happy. When he first met her she told him everything about herself and her country. She was a refugee from her homeland, Tameran, in far Northeast side of Asia. They had a major war where she lost her parents and younger brother. Her older sister was also kidnapped by the enemies and nobody knows what happened to her. Hearing all this surprised Richard with all her bubbly spirit. She had a hard time speaking English when he met her so he enrolled her in English as second language classes.

"Richard, I cannot choose between Tangled and the Jungle book." Kori said. Richard laughed.

"Do you wanna watch the new Moana movie?" He said.

"But it's not even on DVD yet!"

"I'm Richard Grayson."

 **There it is! Chapter 2. I hope you like it. I promise to make this one move faster than my last story which I will finish soon. Just follow and favorite and PLEASE review. Thanks!**


	3. Openings

**Hey guys, I'm back and this is Chapter 3, enjoy!**

Knock knock! Richard stood up from his desk and raced to the door. Looking through the peephole he saw Garfield Logan and Victor Stone. "Hey yo, man! Open up!" Vic shouted. Richard unlocked the door and in came Gar and Vic each carrying a box of pizza.

Gar looked over to the piles of papers on Richard's desk. "By the look of things, we came at a good time." Gar said.

"You can say that again. I'm starving." Richard said. He opened Gar's pizza box to see what looked like broccoli and tofu bits. "Oh." he stumbled. "Yum."

"Dick, leave that nasty shit and get a whiff of this." Vic said. He opened up his box to reveal an EXTREME meat lover supremacy.

"Yeah, all that death in one box." Gar said.

"You know what." Dick said, "I think I'm in the mood for Chinese." Vic and Gar shrug as Dick dials the number. They set down their boxes and Vic goes to the kitchen to retrieve some plates.

"So where's Kori?" Gar asked.

"Yeah, I thought she was off Saturdays." Vic said.

"She usually is but they asked her to come in today. She'll be off by 2."Dick said. "How's Rachel, Gar?"

"Oh the usual. Cute yet scary." Gar said taking letters and a package out of his pocket. "By the way, we got your mail on the way up. There is a big one from Bruce Wayne." Dick dropped his phone and picked up the package. "What does the B-man want now?"

"Don't call him that." Dick said. He opened the package and out poured photos with notes on the back. Other documents followed with.

"What is all this?" Vic asked. Dick picked up a photo. "Who is she?"

"Babs."

"Who?" Gar asked.

"Babs, my fiancee."

"What?!" They said. They stared in disbelief.

"It's not what it seems like."

"You better start explaining before Kori hears this." Vic said angered.

"It's Bruce. He thinks that I should get married to her."

"Wait, she looks familiar. Isn't that Barbara Gordon? As in the Gotham City's Commissioner's daughter/ ex longest relationship of THE Richard Grayson?"

"Yes Gar, we get it." Dick said annoyed.

"But, why does Bruce want you two tying the knot?"Gar asked.

"What else if not business purposes. The commissioner is, like, his only friend. He feels indebted to him and gets a good name from the marriage. I'm his best pawn for the plan." Dick said.

"So what does this mean?" Vic asked.

"What do you mean? It means nothing. I'm not going through with it. I have someone I already L…care about."

"Mmhm." Vic said as he rolled his eyes. "What are you gonna do about this? What if Kori finds out?"

"She won't. She can't, this will break her. I just got to let this die down and get everything situated. Sooner or later this will just be another one of Bruce's passing plans." He began to grab the pictures and documents and shove them into the package. "I'll just put this stuff away and forget all about it." He took the package, went to his room, and placed it in his drawer. The doorbell rang and Dick ran out. He got his food and sat at the table. "Don't you guys want to eat? Your pizzas are getting cold." Vic and Gar sat down as well and open their boxes each taking a slice.

"Dick-" Gar said.

"What is it now, Gar?"

"Are you sure there is nothing else?"

"There isn't. Why the questions?" He asked eating his lo mein.

"I mean, I know we didn't know you before but, from what we did see on the media about you and-"

"Barbara, we know that you two were very close." Vic finished.

"Keyword: 'were'. Everything we had ended right before I came to Jump. Can we please just drop this topic?" Dick said frustration building.

"But, what happened between you two?" Vic asked.

"Yeah, how did it end?"

Dick took a deep breathe. "Things got complicated between us. She felt I couldn't commit. She was right. I cheated, a lot. She looked past most of them but, I guess after awhile it was too much. I wanted to change for her, but..."

"Hey man, it doesn't matter anymore. You moved on. You're doing better. You have Kori."

"Only Kori, right?" Gar asked. It was followed by a slap on the head by Vic.

"Yes Garfield, only Kori." He finished up his food and threw the box away. He looked over to his desk. "Shit I forgot. Bruce sent me some paper work he wanted done by 12. I also gotta set up for my trip to Gotham.

"Woah wait. You're going to Gotham? When?" Gar asked.

"Tomorrow. Bruce and I have to talk to a bunch of important people so he wants me there by Monday. I still haven't told Kori. I was hoping to tell her today but she got a little busy."

"She's gonna be mad." Gar sung.

"Shut up Gar." Dick said. "After these few weeks no more work. I'm taking a vacation with Kori and give her the time she deserves."

"We'll see." Vic said, eating his last slice of pizza. "But she's gonna be mad." He sang.

 **And that's a wrap! I know it's a funky finish but you guys deserve something after a long wait. I will try to upload as soon as possible. Ciao!**


	4. Roots

**Hello my lovelies. So this is my new chapter to Tomorrow's Yesterday. Read and enjoy.**

"Flight 419 to Gotham City is now boarding. Flight 419 to Gotham City is now boarding." The attendant announced. Richard was broken. Kori was furious. After she came back from work last night he told her he was leaving for Gotham in the morning. From the way she looked it seemed as if she was having a bad enough day and he was about to be the icing on the cake.

" _I have to go Kori. It's really important."_

" _What happened to 'I'm here now'? Or was that only yesterday."_

" _Kor-"_

" _No Dick. I'm really tired of this constant back and forth. Today you're mine, tomorrow you're his." Kori said._

" _This is my job, Kori!" Richard said._

" _No, this is your addiction. You couldn't smoke or drink or watch porn like other people. At least you would be at home more often!"_

" _I'm really sorry, bae, but I have to get to the airport before my plane leaves. I have three hours to check in and board. Can we please talk about this when I'm back? Please?." Richard begged. He thought by the time he came back Kori will cool off and they would go back to how things were before. Boy, was he wrong._

" _Richard John Grayson, if you walk out that door, just know this is the last time you will see me here."Kori said._

Arriving in Gotham, Richard was glad to see Alfred holding up a sign for him.

"Alfred!"

"Good day Mister Grayson. I hope you enjoyed your trip." Alfred said.

"Only as much as all my other ones." He sighed. Alfred saw the sadness in Dick's eyes.

"How is that redhead in your life? What was her name again? Carrie?"

"Kori." He said as he entered the limo. "And we're not really in good terms now."

"That wouldn't have anything to do with your sudden arrival, would it?" Alfred asked.

"No, it would have to do with all my sudden visits since Bruce and I started talking again. That was the worst decision I made. I should have just missed his calls. At least things would be better between me and Kori."

"Breakups are always hard, Master Grayson."

"We didn't… You're right." Arriving in front of the Wayne Mansion he looked at his phone again. This was the twelfth time he has called her, no answer. He sent her numerous messages, all delivered, none read. Entering inside the house he could smell the Pennyworth recipes at work.

"Dinner's almost ready." Alfred said.

"The only good thing about being here, honestly. There's no meal like Alfred's meal." Richard said.

"That's why I keep him here." Richard looked up to see Bruce coming down. He noticed something about him. He seemed lighter. He had that same scowl as always but something about him made him look younger. Bruce Wayne was only so much older Dick Grayson but, the strains of running a multi-million dollar company was taking a toll on his skin. Plus, the excess frowning was much help, either. "You're late."

"I had a few issues at home. Nothing you would understand." Richard said.

"Does it have anything to do with the Tamaranean in your apartment?"

"How do you know she-?"

"I know everything about you, Dick. Or you think because you went on your little discovery trip I won't have my eyes on you?" Bruce said. Of course. Just when he thought he thought he finally got a little room for himself, Bruce has little spies all over him. "You know, Tamaran is a very small island country. Doesn't even show up on most maps. But I have heard about the war going on down there. Enough to make someone look for financial support anyway and _how_ they can."

"Master Bruce…" Alfred said.

"She is not a gold digger." Richard strained.

"She doesn't have to be. I just said she might need a little financial support. Everyone needs a little support here and there." Bruce said.

"Are you done? Or are you trying to give me a reason to catch the first flight back to Jump city?" Richard said.

Bruce smiled. Not a happy smile. Just a soft deceptive smile. "No problem. The event is tomorrow night. I do hope you enjoy your first night back in your old home." And he left. He waltzed right back just as he came down into his office not to be seen again for the night.

"Do not mind him. He alway finds a way of picking at the broken pieces."

"Yeah, but you don't know why he is doing it."

"Because he wants you to marry Miss Gordon." Alfred said.

Richard turned to him shocked. "You knew?" He questioned.

"Of course I knew. I know everything that goes on with this family. Even the things people don't want me to know or think I don't. Didn't you notice Bruce took a sip from the fountain of youth? It's because he has a new lady friend. And not the ones that come and go, no, I mean someone who comes very often and sometimes never leaves."

"Bruce has a girlfriend?"

"I hope someday she will be a little more. She has put a touch in his life that only a feminine can really do. She is a real, how do you young ones say, catch. Settle your things upstairs in your room. I will call you down when dinner is done."

"Thanks for everything, Alfred. You have been more of a father than ever was." Richard said. He took his things to his room and went to shower.

Bruce was upset to have heard Dick's last remark. "Don't take it personal, dear." Selina said. "I'm sure he didn't mean it like that."

"Of course he did. And he is right. I'm not a good father to him. I wish I could just tell him what's wrong, but that would scare him. I want him grow a connection with her, not feel forced."

"Maybe you just need to find a way for them to bond." She said.

"Why do you think I'm hosting this event?"

 **And that's a wrap people! Remember to follow/fav to get updates on the next chapter. I promise it won't take months this time. Toot-a-loo!**


End file.
